


Athel and stiles know all

by Awstilessum



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Love, M/M, Oh and incest sorry, Therewillbesex, derps, readplease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski's life is going nowhere, well its going somewhere but with no supernatural threats and a bunch of hot people who aren't interested in him hanging around hes stuck. That is until his cousin athel comes to live with him and shakes things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles wakes up to a day just like any other day, his dad's at work, Scott's sitting in his desk chair getting an early start on fillings his day with little blobs of information about Allison. His 2006 alarm clock is blasting the best of the 90's and it all feels the same as yesterday. At this point he can pretty much guess whatsoever going to happen, Scott'll go off on a tangent abt how nice Allison's hair smells than he'll stop telling his story to get lost in a good song and when he realizes the look of pure unadulterated apathy on Stiles face he'll tell him to get up and take a shower, training at Derek's in an hour, cause that's how Stiles wants to spend his summer, surrounded by attractive people who he only has strictly platonic relationships with. 

It's only by the grace of some unknown deity that Scott stops mid-rant to sniff the air in his werewolfy way. Stiles springs into action to take on the unknown threat excitement present in his existence. It's been awhile since anything out of the ordinary happened and Stiles has been wondering who he had to kill to get some excitement around here. 

"What what is it?" Stiles questions his friend.

"A--Stilinski.?" Scott wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion. 

"What?" Stiles is already half way down the stairs before his brain registers that he might be walking into danger. 

"Babe!" Familiar face runs to Stiles capturing him in a bone crushing embrace.

"Athel!!!!" Stiles whole body is humming with happiness. Athel is stiles first cousin on his dads side, they were born in the same year and attached at the hip from the time they were babes til athel's family had to move to the easy coast because of his fathers job when they were 14. The only reason Stiles and Scott had met was because Athel had made them become friends before he left so he wouldn't be leaving his 'babe' lonely. 

Athel was a bit intense and undefined by typical standards. He had always been so open about himself in a way that Stiles could only fake. Stiles and Athel had always been one no matter what mostly because Stiles wanted the carelessness and freedom that Athel had from a very young age and Athel just wanted the love that Stiles gave him every second of the day. 

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Stiles held on to Athel for dear life. 

"That would ruin the point of a surprise!" Athel laughed.

"How long are you staying?" Stiles stared into his big honey brown deffinetly probably amber eyes. 

"As long as you stay, my dad got stationed over seas says i can live with you and unk til i go off to college well we go off to college!" Athel practically bounces with happiness. Then before Stiles can say anything Athel grabs his face and kisses him excitedly. 

"Am I not supposed to do that anymore?" He asks at Stiles shocked expression. Then Stiles kisses him right back. 

"I missed you too!"


	2. WTF BRO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tries not to freak out over Athel and Stiles's relationship while Athel tries not to freak out about stiles hot friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are gonna happen. Still writing this from off the top of my head i hope u guys like it and i will always ask for u to post suggestions ❤❤ ya

"Athel?" Scott questions from the middle of the stairs where he stopped abruptly after he saw Stiles hugging the attacker and kiss him which was still freaking him out. He always knew of Stiles bisexuality since, well since Stiles knew but he had forgot about his strange relationship with Athel.

"Scott!" Athel bounded over to him like an excited pup and hugged him. "You and Stiles are still inseparable im so happy!" Athel was the one who had put Scott and Stiles together, Scott remembers thinking both of them were great people and when Athel left him and Stiles clicked even further becoming something close to brothers. 

"Hey man!" Scott beamed. He had a new appreciation for Athel.

"So tell me Scott's not your only friend babe." Athel smiled expectantly at Stiles. 

"Actually we are on our way to there's in about an hour you should come!" Scott smiled like an overexcited puppy. 

"Yeah I bet you guys have some smokin friends." Athel beamed. 

"You have no idea." Stiles mumbled under his breath by the way Scott's eyes found his he knew he had heard. 

"Come on babe help me unpack." Athel grabbed Stiles arm and dragged him up to the guest room. "I'll put my stuff in here so unk doesn't know we sleep together." Athel grinned. 

The next hour was a blur of Athel and Stiles spazzing over stories hanging out and making out which Scott pointedly didnt comment on. He didnt know all the details of their relationship but he did notice physical contact all the time was apart of it. He had almost forgot how 'sexual' their relationship actually was, the strange part was that they didnt think it was odd, he was sure they knew but when they were together it was like they forgot. Scott never thought of it as incest, but they all knew. 

"So you have two friends that live together. That's - pretty cool no parents." Athel was lost in thought head resting on Stiles lap as he drove to Derek's. 

"Yeah but Derek won't let us do anything fun anyway…" Stiles sighed tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. 

Athel studied him from his lap, he was still his stiles but he was different, stronger, not just physically, though stiles had gotten physically fit and his muscles were defined and lean, but he wasn't as broken as the Stiles Athel used to know. It was like Stiles had grown up and left Athel behind even if he still clings Athel knows he doesn't need him like he used to. 

They pull up at what looks like a mansion disguised as a house. "There is no way this is the right house" Athel thinks but doesn't speak. He's too shocked to even breathe. He watches as Lydia Martin exits the house grinning. She's as beautiful as ever and Athel is relieved. 

"Well atleast that's the same." He smiles opening his door. 

Lydia's face broke into full out bliss at the sight of Athel standing in front of her. 

"Athel stilinski where the hell have been?! Why didnt you come to visit me?" She jumped on him kissing his cheek then smacking him in the head in one fluid motion. 

"I missed you too." Athel grinned, " I'm just glad you and Stiles are still friends." He smiled, neither her or Stiles dared tell him they actually hadn't been til months ago. 

Next Jackson and Danny exited the house. They looked the same as always to Athel he wasn't really personally close to them. 

"Hey it's mo-crazy Stilinski!" Jackson smiled and patted him on the back in a sort of half bro hug. Danny just smiled at him, oh yeah him and Athel may have made out that one time, awkward. Anyway the most surprising of people walked out next, he remembered them vaguely from middle school. Isaac, Erica, and Vernon. Scratch that, they were not the most surprising, the most surprising was the GQ model who walked out behind them. He was wearing tight black jeans, work boots, and an even tighter grey Henley that did everything for his artillery of muscles. Hot damn.

"Stiles you have to tell me when you have friends above a ten on the 'iwannasexyouup' meter, its just not fair when you don't." He could see Stiles was biting back a smile, and the stranger was looking at him like he was a meal and not in the sexy way. He instinctively moved closer to Stiles grabbing his hand and pulling him close to his chest. 

"It's okay babe he just looks like a serial killer." Stiles smirked at the stranger. Athel knew at that very moment that this stranger belonged to Stiles wether he knew it or not. He grinned at Stiles. 

"What?" Stiles asked confused. 

"You could've told me that too!" Athel pecked him on the lips. "It's not nice to keep secrets babe!"


	3. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is derek jealous? Hmmm.....  
> Athel has ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my grammar and typing sucks lol my computer hates me so I'm doing this from my phone sorry. Oh and I probably should've put incest in the original tags but i didn't even know i was going there. I probably should've guessed cause im shameless.

"So you guys still do that?" Lydia tilted her head in question. Athel and Stiles both froze, they had forgotten again. 

"We will always do that no matter what." Athel smiled. 

…………………………

Derek was furious, he didn't know why, well he did know why, this person he had never met had his hands on Stiles, he kissed him without a second thought with a practiced ease that made Derek want to claim Stiles right in front of him. A part of him that was savage and primal wanted to hurt this kid who thought he could just waltz into his territory and take what's his. The other part of him the more human side just wanted to stop feeling these things for someone he couldn't have, especially not now that Stiles is taken. A part of him knows Stiles wants him, everyone knows Stiles wants him but he just can't risk it. 

His betas are starting to get anxious feeding off of Derek's hostile attitude, he can see them subconsciously preparing for a fight. He tries to calm himself, as Lydia and Danny notice the change in atmosphere. 

It only further angers him that Stiles and Athel seem to be having a nonverbal conversation completely ignoring everyone else. 

"So Athel why are you back? You spending the summer here?" Isaac asks breaking some of the tension.

"Isaac you remember me!" Athel smiles. 

…...............................

Stiles can't help but wonder when Athel's excitement is gonna wear off and everybody will get to see the true him not the overexcited bunny him. Stiles can't help but wonder a lot of things like if what Athel implied was true does Derek like him? Cause he certainly right on when he realized Stiles liked Derek which Stiles isn't sure how he figured out so fast. 

Athel is right about a lot of things because he's just good at reading people, him and Stiles alike but Stiles isn't nearly as confident as Athel though usually he's right, like with Matt psyco pants. He's just not sure about Derek he's… weird. 

"I'm staying forever. Or atleast until me and my babe leave for college." Athel said genuinely. 

"He moved in with us permanently!" Stiles grinned. He was bouncing with happiness. Stiles couldn't pretend he wasn't blissed out. It was the first time in a long time he felt truly happy. When his mom died Athel was his anchor that kept him tied to life after Athel left Stiles felt empty, now he was full again. He knows people dont understand their relationship but he doesn't know how he would have survived without it. 

"So why'd you move in? Just to be with Stiles?" Erica smirked. 

"My dad got stationed in a foreign country he didn't want to add on to my struggle with senior year by sending me somewhere where I would have to pick up a whole other language so he sent my back home to the west coast with unk and babe." Athel grinned, " and I just wanted to be with my babe." Athel locked eyes with Stiles, both giggling like 11 year old girls. 

.................................

Sitting on a huge, plushy, black recliner with Stiles in Derek's huge living room while chatting, Athel realized something. Every time he touched Stiles Derek's scowl deepened, and it was kind of funny to see him so obviously jealous. By the third time Derek tracked the movement of Athel's hand to Stiles' leg Athel was having too much fun. He wanted to see how far he could push Derek before he exploded with sexual frustration and screamed that he loved Stiles. Athel's blood was pumping at the thought. While they were listening to Erica go on about all the men falling at her overpriced Doctor Martin boots, Athel slid his hand up Stiles neck reaching his jaw and slowly turning his face to level him with his best 'sexmeup' gaze. Stiles leaned into his space and pressed his lips against his. Athel could practically feel the steam leaving Derek's ears. Athel bit Stiles lip pulling on it roughly, Stiles panted and Athel used the hand that was caressing Stiles face to turn Stiles gaze to Derek who looked like he was about ready to murder the two of them. Athel can't help but giggle. Stupid boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guy's comments and i love you period! I'm an enthusiastic little puppy so the more you guys tell me I'm doing good the more I'll strive for your approval. Keep commenting cause I'm probably a compliment whore ❤❤ love ya


	4. We don't even know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Derek get his head out of his ass? 
> 
> Athel finds himself asking the same question over and over again as he tries to get Derek to confess his love for Stiles. But the most important  
> Question: will Stiles learn to use his brain cells and see what's right in front of him???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know alot of you don't understand Stiles and Athel's relationship, and most of you are probably die hard Sterek fans and aren't sure about the dynamic. I assure you this is Sterek, Athel is the catalyst that speeds up the Sterek reaction, and he also my babe and i can't write without him.

Athel can't decide whos stupider, Stiles or Derek, its really a tough decision. Both of them are acting like they're not completely into eachother and it's grating on Athel's nerves. 

After his little trick with the kissing, Derek just looked away like he hadn't been staring intently at them just moments ago and Stiles just pretended he wasn't hurt as if Athel couldn't tell. That's what really kicked Athel into gear, he couldn't let His babe be hurt. 

"So Derek," Athel smiled getting everyone's attention, "do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? I just can't picture you single." 

"Well I am." Derek scowled. 

"So you like someone?" Athel waggled his eyebrows. 

"No." Derek bit out. 

"Well your not getting off that easy." Athel smiled sliding off the black recliner. He walked over to where Derek was sitting and climbed on his lap. Derek immediately tensed. Athel smiled at Derek staring him in his hazel eyes, he gently slid his hand under Derek's shirt than stopped midway with a thought. He grinned up at Derek. 

"I was gonna check your heart beat, but since you don't know me that would probably make your heart beat faster. But you already know Stiles," Athel smiled sliding from Derek's lap. He then pulled stiles over to Derek. "I just wanna know if he's lying!" Athel poked his lip out. 

Stiles trapped Derek's thighs between his knees, sliding his hand under and up Derek's shirt until he reached his heart. 

"Do you have a crush on anyone Derek?" Stiles licked his lips nervously. He could feel Derek's heart beat under his finger tips, soft skin pulled tight over well developed muscles. 

"No." Derek sounded even more resigned.

"Your lying." Stiles sighed as Derek's jaw twitched. 

"Well who is it?" Athel settled down at Derek's side, alittle closer than normal to be closer to Stiles who was still on Derek's lap. Derek looked trapped and the others were just intently watching like it was their favorite television drama. 

"None of your business." Derek scowled, that was all he could seem to do thought his eyebrows were talented from what Athel could tell. 

"I'm not gonna get off of you until you tell us." Stiles smiled. 

"In that case he'll never tell." Athel whispered in stiles ear nibbling it alittle as he leaned back into his spot. He had no idea most everyone in the room could hear him. The room burst into a fit of giggles and snorts before Derek had enough and pulled Stiles off of him and stormed up the stairs of the fancy McMansion. 

Athel and Stiles one. Derek zilch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your compliments keep me going! I love you guys! And im sooooo happy you like Athel, i really wasn't sure if people would get into him so thanks! As always comment: suggestions, feelings, compliments, tell me should i keep Athel or let Derek and stiles be. ❤❤love ya


	5. First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Athel's first night together in three years. Warning sexy times ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to see the sexual part of Athel and Stiles' relationship skip this one.❤   
> My phone deleted this chapter 3 times since yesterday so she's with you in the only Sterek boat

After Derek's minor freak out everyone decide to go their separate ways. Stiles dropped Scott off at his home and him and Athel went home vibrating with the happiness of just being together again. Home they were on their best behavior while eating dinner and watching some cheesy action movie with the sheriff before he had to leave for his late shift at the station. 

Before Stiles could even sigh in relief Athel was attached to his lips covering his body on the long couch. 

"Athel at least take me out to dinner first!" Stiles laughed as Athel attached himself to his neck.

"I'll do you one better how about I make you come right here right now." Athel nipped at his collarbone. Stiles smiled, was nice to have his Athel back. 

"Let's atleast go up to my room." Stiles reasoned trying to get Athel to focus on the bigger picture. 

"I wanna fuck you right here! I want you to fuck me right here Stiles! You know what I really want?" Athel looked up at Stiles his pupils blown wide with lust. 

"For someone to be fucked?" Stiles smiled. 

"Yes! Precisely. I want Derek to fuck you! I want to watch as he fills you up and how he can't hold onto that stony expression as he slams into you! Can you scream his name as I fuck you, please?" 

"Yeah." Stiles breathes out. "Yeah I can do that." Athel reattaches himself to Stiles mouth with even more eagerness. 

Athel's hands find Stiles' zipper working his jeans open to grip him. Stiles gasp breath escaping him in a way he hadn't experienced since Athel left. 

"Athel!" Stiles pants. 

"What's my name?" Athel slides his hand around Stiles neck. 

"Derek-ahh! Fuck Derek!" 

"That's right babe." Athel continues stroking Stiles length. He slides down Stiles torso kissing and biting as gets eyelevel with Stiles cock. He meets Stiles eyes before he takes the tip in his mouth. He studies Stiles reactions to see if he's changed. 

Suddenly Stiles goes still under him. 

"What?" Athel pulls off him.

"Have you been- doing this with someone else?" Stiles closed his eyes in fear of the answer. 

"No. No babe." Athel was suddenly there stroking Stiles face. "I wouldn't without you wanting me to or atleast knowing." Athel kisses his cheek. "But i have been practicing." Athel smirks at him going back to making out with him instead of reassuring light touches. "Stiles I would never." He nips at Stiles jaw.

"I'm sorry." Stiles sighed. 

"Let's go upstairs." Athel smiles. He pulls Stiles up off the couch and towards the steps before he can protest. 

They barely reach the top of the stair before Athel has Stiles on his back thigh trapped between Athel's knees. Athel pulls off Stiles pants with ease even in the awkward position then starts on his own jeans. Using the moment Athel is distracted Stiles flips them over pulling off the last of Athel's jeans. 

"Fuck Stiles!" Athel hisses as Stiles grabs his cock. And it feels like Derek and Athel at the same time to Stiles. He greedily takes Athel down his throat all the way to the hilt making obscene slurping and gurgling sounds around Athel's length. 

"Fuck fuck fuck your so good! Can't wait til you fill me up!" Athel pants trying to control his hips so he doesn't kill Stiles while hes blowing him. 

"Stiles!" Scott barge in the front door and stops at the bottom of the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated quickly! As always i love love love your comments both compliments and criticism! It all helps ❤❤ love ya
> 
> Oh and im thinking abt a threesome? What do you guys think? Idk yet


	6. Hmm…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athel wants to know what they're keeping from him…hopefully it won't damage his and Stiles' relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im late

"What the fuck?" Stiles halts in his actions pulling himself off Athel. Athel just sits up and smirks at Scott's lost puppy dog expression.

"What are you doing here Scott?" Athel smiles slyly, though Stiles can tell it's barely controlled anger. He rest his hand on Athel's reassuringly.

"Uhmm… it's Allison she thinks her dad is up to something, she's seen some new hunt- men hanging around. She thinks they're up to something." Scott spews. He looks panicked and afraid for his life Athel notes as he studies him with a practiced ease that comes with people reading. Athel notices Scott is leaving something out but now Stiles is also on edge so it must be a secret only Athel can't know.

"Have you told Derek he's the Al- oldest?" Stiles gets to his feet frantically searching for his scattered clothes. 

"Not yet." Scott replies.

"Okay let's go there now," Stiles hops around pulling on his shoes, "Athel I'll be back as soon as I can!" He grabs his keys from the rack.

"Why can't I come?" Athel ask pulling on his shirt and jeans.

"It just doesn't concern you." Stiles brushes it off. 

"If it concerns you it concerns me, I'm coming." Athel slides on his shoes and walks past Stiles to the open front door sliding into the unlocked jeep. Stiles and Scott just kind of stand still shocked for a moment as if they didnt know to expect this from Athel. 

Scott thrums with anxiety the whole drive to the remodeled Hale house. 

"Why are you afraid of your girlfriend's father's friends? And why does Derek need to know if you are, or Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones shorter cause I've had a crazy day and got to enjoy alittle bit of what nemo left us up in Connecticut comment please ❤❤ love ya


	7. Well you see…uhmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athel is not an idiot… Stiles knows this, but the pack doesn't.

Scott freezes, he looks like a deer in headlights, Athel notes as he studies Scott's reaction. Athel can tell he trying to form a lie in his little puppy brain, it's really irritating him that he's so obviously being lied to. It's not even a learned excuse being tossed at him its a blatant, free style, bare minimum thought process lie! He's already heard enough. 

"Whatever you don't have to tell me." Athel exits the jeep and makes his way to the front door of Derek and Isaac's house (understatement of the year). Before he can even knock the door swings open to reveal a angry Derek. 

"What are you doing here?" He practically snarls. 

"What are you not happy to see me? I even brought your little crush with me." Athel smiled up at Derek innocently. "Though in hindsight I should've just came alone to prepare you for the lengths im willing to go for my babe's happiness."

Derek did not under any circumstance like the underlying threat in Athel's tone. If he weren't practically invincible he might even be worried. Where was he when Derek was choosing betas. 

"That sounds like a threat." Derek scowls.

"Oh but it's a promise." Athel slips past him into the house.

Who is this kid?! Derek internally boils, battling with rage and respect. Damn Stilinski's always throw off his emotions and put him all out of whack. And how does he even know that Derek likes Stiles as more than an annoying tumor? Derek really doesn't like this kid.

.....................................

Before Athel knew it all their friends from earlier were back, but all tensed and scared about what one girls father and his group of friends are going to do. It's like these kids and the 'argents' are enemies, yet Scott is dating their daughter- he's never been the brightest. But atleast they have an early warning system in her, even if Athel doesn't understand why they need one. 

Before Athel can ask them why a man walks in and Athel recognizes him immediately.

"Peter!" Athel jumps up from where he's lounging on his favorite black recliner. 

"Athel?" Peter squints even though he immediately recognized the not-so new scent. 

"How do you two know eachother?" Lydia visibly puts herself between them.

"I don't bite Lydia." Athel smiles.

"It's not your bite I'm worried about." Lydia looks like she wants to claw Peter's eyes out with well manicured nails.

"What's the matter Lydia your being very possessive of my former student." Peter looked concerned. Athel almost believed it but he knows them both too well, Lydia has a good reason for most things she does, and Peter's a good liar maybe even one of the best Athel has ever met. And one more thing, Peter is supposed to be a burnt out vegetable. Athel takes a step back from him smiling at Lydia with the 'well if it makes you happy' smile trying to cover up his new found fear of his old piano teacher. 

He remembers going to the Hale house once a week every week for years. It was almost always only him and Peter set up in front of a grand piano. Ofcourse Stiles couldn't come because he was Athel's favorite distraction so Athel became close to Peter like Peter was his older brother. Most of the time Peter would tell these amazing stories of these misunderstood creatures of the night. While Athel was learning how to keep playing with distractions and backround noise daring him to screw up. After the fire Athel would visit Peter every piano lesson day and play for him while telling stories of a newly broken creature describing how a half beast would deal with Peter's pain by going feral and getting justice. It was obvious neither him nor Peter were happy in those days, and Athel could barely manage to tell Peter he was moving across the country. He knows that to Peter and him it felt like across the universe.

There was a sudden shift in the air of the room a new found tension between half the people in the room. Peter looks confused and possibly hurt if only for a second. Derek, Isaac, Erica, Vernon, and Scott seemed to shift their focus on Athel even though he was still smiling outwardly. And Lydia, Danny, and Stiles were all locked on Peter. Athel didn't know what to think.

Stiles felt Athel attach to him wrapping himself around Stiles the way he only did if he was faced with an uncommon situation. Stiles grabbed Athel's hand to comfort him from whatever he was unsure of. Stiles knew that Athel could tell something was up on some deeper level. He knew it wouldn't take Athel nearly as long as any other human in the group to figure out their furry little secret. He was just afraid that Derek wouldn't want any other humans to take care of or drag him down and Stiles would have no choice but to leave the pack, his second family for his first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Athel find out??   
> Kudos and comments are welcome and greatly appreciated (i love em!¡)  
> ❤❤ love ya


	8. Tell him, tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles want Athel to know, Peter thinks Athel'll figure it out on his own, with a little added vagueness of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't let me space the end paragraphs this is rlly annoying sorry for the inconvenience

"How?!" Athel demands eyes locked on Peter. Peter just smiles though he's not fooling Athel or Derek. "What happened to you Peter?" Athel moved closer to him. 

Peter can feel his defenses breaking down and his resolve crumbling the way it always does when Athel is around. If Peter had his pick of betas on a more sane level his pack would be full of Stilinski's they are the only two kids in this town that have heads on their shoulders. If Stiles trained a werewolf no doubt Athel will be able to figure out this poor attempt at hiding what the pack is. Especially since all the geniuses want him to know and aren't helping the others keep it a secret. 

"I just did what you told me to do, I actually listen to you you know, actually this is the product of your ideas." 

"Those ideas were foolish and you know not everything isn't about revenge. I was angry,I couldn't understand how something that terrible could happen to someone so special. I was young(still am) I was confused I was so many things that I couldn't cope." Athel was clinging to Peter at this point. "Well than it shouldn't be that hard for you to imagine how angry I was." Peter sighed. "I just hope i didn't make you that beast i created, I took something special we had and burned it out right along with you. I should have never done that." Athel looked on the verge of tears and Peter felt himself being pulled down with him. He just wanted to shake Athel and tell him all the things that brought him there and broke him, but he couldn't because it wasnt his secret to tell. "You didn't." Peter notices the eyes on him and Athel and the kicked puppy look on Derek's face before he quickly straightened up and scowled. Lydia looked broken, for a split second he possessed all the gut wrenching guilt that came with him going after revenge. Athel clung tighter to him as if he could feel it and he probably could, Peter knew it was only a waiting game until Athel knew the truth, probably a matter of seconds. "Athel…" Lydia caught herself before she said it. They never told her and she found out the hard way she didnt want the same thing to happen to Athel. He had a right. How could she deny him a decision that could drastically effect every moment of his life. She met his eyes determined. "I have to tell you something." Everyone looked in the direction disbelievingly. As Athel and Derek went out of the house to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What now…? Lol werewolf Athel? No werewolf Athel? And I still want to know to threesome or not to threesome??? Help me i don't want to make you guys hate me lol
> 
> Won't let me space my paragraphs!!!


	9. It was real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athel knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pondering idk idk

"I know." Athel stares at Derek across the wide porch of the Hale house. 

"You know?" Derek scoffed disbelievingly.

"Yes, superhuman speed and strength, alpha and beta forms, yellow eyes bitten, blue eyes born, red eyes alpha, no wolfs bane unless you have already been wolfs baned, and the only people who do that are hunters…" Athel looked up at Derek with newfound information forming in his head. 

"How do you know all that?!" Derek demanded eyes flashing red.

"Peter. He didnt tell me it was real, i just thought he was an amazing story teller." Athel sighed. "I think I know more than I'm supposed to and deffinetly more than anyone else in that room. I don't know what Peter did but you were never supposed to be alpha so I'm assuming its bad." Athel studied Derek.

"What are you looking at?" Derek growled. 

"Well you of course," Athel moved closer to Derek still studying his features and the planes of his face," why won't you just admit that you want to be with Stiles, is it because of-" Kate, Athel mouthed the last word.

Derek froze. How could this kid know so much about him how could he know something he never told Peter? 

"Ho-" 

"Save it! If you want to let your past way down your future and continue to break you and ruin you further I don't want my babe anywhere near you or around you anyway!" Athel stomped back into the house, everyone looked away in an obvious failed attempt to look casual. 

"I know you all heard!" Athel fumed. 

"You wanna go babe." Stiles grabbed his hand ready to give it all up. 

"No why would I make you leave your friends that sourwolf just boils my blood!" 

"Sourwolf haha thats what I said too!" Stiles hugged and kissed him.

Derek tried not attack Athel as he looked at him kissing HIS mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mates? What? Haha idk comment!


	10. Pack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the pack think of Athel? What does Athel think of Allison? Derek and Athel are not on the best terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what the pack thinks abt Athel and Stiles relationship.

It's weird, weirder than everything else Stiles has ever done. Or at least in Boyd's opinion. He can't be mad at Stiles it's the first time he's seen him look truly happy. It's like a part of Stiles was missing until Athel showed up. Stiles was brighter than ever happy, smiling, even less snarky if possible. Athel didn't feel like he fit with Stiles at first, yes Boyd had noticed how strong their relationship was when they were younger but he didn't know they'd reattach so quickly like maybe they had both changed in some major ways that would a wedge between them. It had been three years for Pete's sake, Boyd had never seen two people snap back like that. And he had never seen incest before, it was weirdly hot in the 'I'm not supposed to thinks this is hot' way. He knew on some level this was not supposed to be enjoyable but they were in love and hot and its 2013 people love that shit. But the real interesting thing was the Athel, Stiles, Derek triangle, if Derek would get his stupid brain together he'd know that if he made Stiles happy Athel would be his biggest fan. And if he got on Athel's good side Athel would make sure Stiles and Derek got together. But no Derek wanted to go and make enemies with the one person closest to Stiles. Boyd couldn't just go up to Derek and tell him he was stupid, so he just enjoyed the show from the stands. 

This was the hottest thing Erica had ever seen she had studied Stiles and Athel in middle school and knew they were close but she never thought this close. The first time she had ever seen Stiles kiss anything and it was his hot cousin. Also note that its not just close to creepy friendly pecks, they have full fledged make out like they are about to strip each other down and fuck like rabbits. She wondered if she could ask them could she watch that if ever the action did occur. Two hot gay first cousins getting it on seemed way more appealing than the same boring old training and drilling they did everyday. Though she knew one particular sourwolf had a big problem with it. But refused to do anything about it. 

Peter had no idea this was happening, but he did kind of enjoy the miserable look on Derek's face when Athel and Stiles got into their antics. He was boiling with jealousy and Peter was just enjoying it while he could. Isaac told him that supposedly Athel had given Derek multiple chances to be with Stiles but he was too stubborn to admitt he wanted to be with Stiles the idiot. Isaac agreed with Peter saying Derek was indeed an idiot. 

"Later, we can discuss this at home." Stiles pulled Athel into his space. 

"You know we won't 'talk' once I get you home alone," Athel pulled Stiles closer by his hips looking over Stiles shoulder at a fuming Derek. He smiled at Derek before he started nipping at Stiles ear than moving down to his jugular a spot he knew Derek would be pissed if he marked. Athel sucked a pretty bruise into Stiles skin, by the tiny little breathless moans Stiles was making he knew he liked it and that meant Derek hates it. He didn't know why they always had to be at the Hale house but since last nights big reveal he was starting to see its the only place the pack could be themselves. He liked them better when they weren't trying to be someone else. He's glad they told him early he already felt bad for making them pretend those first days, he wouldn't be able to stand making them go through months and months. Or making Stiles lie to him. 

"Then when are we gonna talk?" Stiles grinned. 

"Never." Athel bit his bottom lip teasingly and grinned. 

"You are some sex crazed freaks." Erica grinned walking in from her morning of barista-ly duties. 

"You could always join boo." Athel laughed giving her the duck face. They had become close within the night it was weird how fast they clicked. 

"You know I will." She called over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs. Athel and Stiles were snuggled up on the love seat seeping happiness from nearly giving themselves food comas eating most of the food Peter made for breakfast. Derek was in their special chair like taking it may stop them from being so close, he was wrong. 

Isaac was trying not to laugh at the situation before him the Derek Athel cat fight to the death was rather hilarious. It was like he was waiting for one of them to try to off the other, they were both capable but neither one wanted to lose Stiles not that Derek even had him. Isaac thinks maybe Derek just likes to stare at Stiles cause he's still yet to do anything! 

Lydia and Erica have just added them selves to the Athel Stiles sandwich when Allison and Scott walk in. Allison's eyes automatically move to Athel locking on to him like he's a potential threat. You can almost tell she's a hunter from her reflexes. Athel sits up away from the snuggle party to meet her eyes obviously reading her stance and preparing himself.

To human eyes he just looks polite but to the wolves and trained humans of the pack its obvious he feels threatened by Allison's fear of him. 

Athel knows scared people do crazy things and he doesn't like how scared this Allison looks he knows he has to get her to trust him but still be on alert. He stands and extends his hand.

"Athel Stilinski." He smiles. She automatically relaxes at the sound of his last name.

"Allison Argent." She smiles and goes to take his hand but before she can he takes a step back. She looks confused. Peter immediately knows why he had confirmed to Athel last night that it was in fact Kate Argent that set the fire though Athel had already figured it out. 

Stiles was already attached to Athel in between breaths. Allison still looked painfully confused. As was everyone else who witnessed the exchange. 

"Athel its okay she's Scott's girlfriend she's our friend." Peter said calmly like he was talking to a suicidal man on the edge of a building. 

"How? How is she 'our' friend?" Athel seethed looking more dangerous than any werewolf. 

"She's not like the other one." Peter edged around Kate's name.

"So you thought let's try to repeat history and see how it works out this time!" Athel sounded outraged. Derek growled low in his chest and realization dawned on Allison. She wasn't supposed to know but she read Kate's journals and found out what really happened the Romeo and Juliet her and Derek had. 

"That's not what we are doing." Derek growled. 

"Didn't you learn the first time!" Athel stared daggers into Derek. "Who's gonna die this time!" Derek lunged at him. Athel kicked him mid air pulling a gloc from his waist band and pointing it at Derek who was already getting back up. 

"It won't kill you but it'll hurt like hell i assure you." Athel sighed. "My uncle's a sheriff and my dad's a marine you don't think I know how to defend myself especially against uncalculated and thoughtless attempts of attack. Think next time!" Athel steamed. Peter couldn't help the swell of pride in his chest. Stiles just smacked Athel in the back of the head and took the gun from him frowning. 

"You stole my gun you ass." Stiles put the gun in the waist of the back of his pants where Athel had pulled it from on his body. It was obvious the same person taught them how to conceal a weapon probably their fathers Peter guessed. 

"Your the one who hangs around were-" Athel stopped himself meeting Allison's again. Then Stiles understood, he thought Allison was like Kate. 

"I trust her." Stiles said meeting Athel's eyes.

"You also trust the PTSD club over here." Athel pointed to Derek and Peter. 

"And so do you and don't pretend you don't!" Stiles stared at him with a hard gaze.

The pack has never seen either of them act this way, well Stiles has always been kind of sassy, but they were having an actual disagreement. And Athel was sort of awesome and they were things that Stiles obviously knew too but never uses. They didn't know how to process this new information it was so odd learning all these new things about someone they had spent so much time with.

"You know I do." Athel bit out. 

"Because I do." Stiles grabbed his hand.  
"I trust her too." Stiles leveled with Athel. 

"Okay." Athel submitted. "I'm sorry." He turned to Allison. "I'm not sorry to you." Athel looked at Derek's scowling face. Stiles smiled at Athel.

"Don't be so jealous." Stiles kissed him. Allison's eyes grew comically wide. She just thought it was adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do u think!? Where do we go next? Haha im thinkin bad guys so we can see how Athel and Stiles fight together or Athel nd Derek sparring in training?


	11. Man v. Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Athel can't stand eachother. That's the understatement of the year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grrr hatred haha fight fight fight

"Get the fuck down!" Athel kicked Derek mid lunge knocking him to the ground. He was fast, really fast. He jumped on Derek wrapping his legs around Derek's middle while he was still down. He held his small knife to Derek's throat smiling. He leaned in closer to Derek breath ghosting over his face, Athel smiled and kissed him. 

"Thought I'd give you a little taste of Stiles." Athel smiled biting his lips than climbing off of Derek with effortless grace. Training was fun.

"You're really good at this, can Stiles do that too?" Erica smiled. 

"Stiles can do that in his sleep, he took to fighting was better than me." Athel looked shock that they thought so low of Stiles. 

"He can?" Erica looked confused. 

"He hasn't shown you?" 

………………………………………

Athel took a break from training in the huge basement it was like a professional gym plus obstacle course and indoor track down there. And that's minus the swimming pool and containment cells for the full moon. Stiles was still up in the kitchen cooking for everyone so Athel joined him.

"You've never shown them your fighting." Athel said just to get it out of his head. 

"You know I hate it I only do it to make Dad and Uncle proud. Plus it reminds me of her makes me wanna cave in inside just implode." Stiles sighs, it was effortless to talk to Athel. Athel wraps his arms around Stiles waist and nuzzles into his neck. He runs his nose along Stiles jugular and he can't help but relish in the fact that it'll make Derek furious. 

"Can you do it just once you look so fucking beautiful when you do." Athel pleaded. 

"Just once for you." Stiles smiled kissing Athel's forehead. 

"Thank you." Athel grins. 

Stiles finishes up with the cooking and makes his way down stairs to spar with the rest of the wolves.

...........................................

Stiles fakes left breaks right elbowing Isaac in the throat and using his weight to bring him to the ground. He quickly climbs on top of him knees pressed into his stomach and knife to his throat, it was over before it began.

Next was Boyd he was more calculating and deffinetly bigger than Isaac in mass. He was equally skilled and brute strength. Stiles pulled out three small knives from a strap around his ankle. He grinned up at Boyd no trace of goofy spastic Stiles in his light amber eyes. He just looked composed and in his element.

Boyd lunged and before he could register there were two knives lodged into his abdomen and one in his right leg and Stiles was leaning over him with a knife to his neck. He hadn't even seen Stiles move just one minute Stiles was grinning the next he was holding Boyd at knife point. Where had this Stiles been.

"Anyone else? Cause this is the last time this'll ever happen." Stiles looked around the room.

"Me." Athel stepped forward grinning. "I've been practicing you know."

"No weapons." Stiles shakes his head.

"Well than we might as well fight naked Athel smirked.

"Fair." Stiles said taking off his shirt. Athel does the same they both strip down to their underwear. And it's appearant why when the pack sees the litter of weapons they have stashed.

"Don't stare too hard." Athel met Derek's eyes and smirked. Athel chases every line of Stiles body and commits it to memory. "You grew up babe." Athel smiles.

"So did you." Stiles smiles at the sight before him, he had a feeling this would be their best fight yet.

"Try not to bruise my face this time, concealer is not my strong suit and girls can spot that shit a mile away." Athel says crouching into a malleable position to conceal his attack plan. Stiles just smiles and starts rocking on the balls of his feet. Athel can practically see the unspoken 'no promises'. 

They dance around eachother for a second before Athel goes for Stiles legs and Stiles kicks him right in the face. Stiles jumps on Athel but before he can do anything Athel flips them so he's on top of Stiles.

"Isn't this how you like it?" Athel smiles, uncomfortably stretching his cut lip. Stiles gets a hand free and punches Athel in the throat than flips them so he's on top. He gets his knees around Athel's middle and holds him down by his throat.

"Isn't this how you like it." Stiles bites his lip before tightening his hold around Athel's neck. Athel punches Stiles in the soft part of his sides but Stiles doesn't lighten his hold. Athel has no choice so he punches Stiles in the face with his left and grabs his significantly longer hair with his right pulling Stiles head back until his grip loosens around his neck. Athel pushes Stiles away and after his legs are loose uses both to kick him in the chest.

"I told you not to hit me in the face!" Athel kicks Stiles in his abdomen repeatedly. Stiles just smiles. Then quick as lightning grabs Athel's leg sending him crashing to the floor. He gets to his feet and puts his right foot in the middle of Athel's chest, he can feel his thundering heart beat under his feet.

"Are you begging for more yet?" Stiles moves his foot to Athel's throat. Athel sighed going pliant under Stiles the wind knocked out of him. 

"Fuck I love it when your rough." Athel grins, his body submitting to Stiles. 

Stiles pulls him to his feet resting their foreheads together Stiles smiles at Athel's bloodied face. 

"I fucked you up." He laughs. 

"You're not looking so hot yourself." Athel ran his thumb across Stiles bruised cheek. 

"I don't know how you guys did that?" Erica smiles. 

"Fight?" Athel looks confused.

"Make it feel like a tastefully done gay porno!" Erica grinned shamelessly. 

"Yeah cause they always end up bloody and beaten in the good porn." Stiles snorts sarcastically. Athel just smiles and kisses his forehead. Erica squeezes herself between them. 

"I think we should invite her to be our third party." Athel kisses Erica's cheek. Stiles does the same and walks to start redressing.

"Well she does have excellent taste in men." Stiles laughs. Derek gets the hint on a sudden intake of breath, Peter smirks at him. 

"Does that mean I can watch?" Erica grinned." Cause I was serious about that." She waggled her eyebrows. 

"Derek you can come too it'll probably be the only time you ever see Stiles fucked out and as beautiful as he will never be for you." Athel whispers so only the werewolves can hear. He throws a smile at Derek's salty Alpha face. 

"So how did we do?" Athel turned to Derek. "Isn't Stiles amazing?" Stiles turns to Derek waiting for his answer. 

"Yeah he's amazing." Derek smiles and Stiles beams. Athel arches an eyebrow at Derek, than he smiles that perfectly conveys 'oh it's on!' Derek just smiles back accepting his challenge. As far as he was concerned shit just got real! 

"I made lunch." Stiles says. Athel smiles and kisses him.

"Thanks for doing this for me." He grabs Stiles ass. "I shall reward you." He promises.

"I do expect just compensation and lots of it." Stiles nips at Athel's jaw. 

"I'll make sure to invite Erica and any other candidates dying to see the Stiles show." Athel pulls Stiles up stairs with him.

"You know your still basically naked." Stiles smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's next? Suggestions? Does Derek start playing just as dirty as Athel? Comment! ❤❤ love ya


	12. Intéressant part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athel's not the only one who can play dirty… also it's pool day. Fun in the sun ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short because I've had le terrible day, this is just part one of this chapter I'll try to make part two doubly long.

"Pool day!" Athel grins. "Well this is significantly less interesting cause you all have seen me half naked now there's no big reveal." Athel sighs.

"It'll be the first time we see you half naked while your not getting your ass kicked." Derek supplies. 

"Or just finished kicking your ass-how many times in a row?" Athel grins pulling off his shirt. 

They're at the Hale house getting ready for a day out in Derek's pool he begrudgingly lets them use once a week. It's just Athel, Stiles, and Derek present as of yet and Stiles is busy cutting fruits leaving Derek and Athel out back together. 

"I'm tired of your shit." Derek snarls quietly as him and Athel undress to get in the pool. 

"And I'm tired of yours." Athel smirks. They've been circling eachother like sharks the past week Athel slightly more out for blood than Derek but now he's done letting Athel have the upper hand. 

"I want Stiles." Derek says meaning every breath of it.

"We all want things we can't have. You had your chance." Athel shrugged as in to say 'you lose some you win some' before he jumped in the pool. 

Derek jumped in after him meeting him in the center. 

"I'm not asking for your permission. I'm telling you that its no more holding back and that your not going to get in the way of my goal." Derek growled deep in his chest.

"And I'm telling you that unless you can prove to me that you are worthy of Stiles affection you can not hold back all you want your not getting anywhere near my babe." Athel smiled kindly knowingly adding more fire to his threats. 

"We'll see." Derek says before Athel splashes water in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short because I've had le terrible day, this is just part one of this chapter I'll try to make part two doubly long. Please comment suggestions I want to take this story where you guys want it to go or atleast somewhere around that area again sorry for the length


	13. Intéressant part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool day! Athel gets serious, Derek learns a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pool day part three tomorrow! Lol comment what will Derek do to get Athel to trust him?

"Don't ever do that again Derek growls dripping with water.

"I'm pretty sure it's cats that don't like water… I guess dogs don't either." Athel smiles.

"Shut up." Derek rolls his eyes.

"You know, I like you Derek, you don't put up with people's shit I can respect that in a dog. The thing I don't like about is that you're broken. Someone so broken doesn't easily love back and that's what Stiles needs. Him and LL cool J are on the same page in the 'need love' department. When I first saw you I could tell you were trouble but I'm trouble myself so I let it go but when I found out Kate was real, well I'm a little more than concerned that you are damaged beyond repair. Stiles is fragile himself. I don't dislike you I would just like for you to prove that you can love Stiles before I let him give himself away." Athel backpedaled around Derek. 

"How do you know about Kate?" Derek growled.

"What I tell you I like you and all you hear is Kate? I'm way more important than that bitch." Athel splashes Derek again. 

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Derek dead pans. 

"No but I kiss your Mate." Athel grins knowing he's struck a chord. Derek's eyes flash and a face-splitting grin spreads across Athel's face. "So he is your mate." Athel smiles triumphantly. 

Derek huffs trying not to attack Athel on the sole reason that Stiles would be upset. Derek bets the little shit knows that too.

"Well this just got interesting didn't it." Athel moves into Derek's space. "You would probably- no definitely do anything for Stiles." 

"Woohoo your so smart you deserve an award." Derek huffs.

"Would you… jump of a bridge? Swim the ocean? Grab him a star out of the sky? The problem is you haven't yet… your going against yourself and out of your way to pretend you're not interested. And that's pretty interesting to me especially when it's obvious Stiles wants you and he's- he was so lonely. Why would you make him suffer like that? Cause he didn't want "the bite" or because you're cruel? Or was it something about you being afraid to love him so instead you let him rot in his lonely life risking his life for people who push him around and kick him when he's down. I can barely control my urge to murder you seeing the way you huff around and let him get beat on left lonely like an old toy while you try to sort through your 'issues'. You could have been protecting him and healing yourself but instead you and your pack treat him like an insignificant being only there to cook you lunch save your ass and give you something to laugh at cause your life sucks. I wanted to take him from this place the moment I pieced it all together out there on that porch with you but unfortunately he's gotten attached to you and your little rag tag gang of misfit toys. All I want is for him to be happy and your reflection is doing a better job at it than you have been for the past three years. Yet you look me in the eyes and tell me that you are no longer holding back your gonna take what's yours, I just want you to know that Stiles has always been mine and no emotionally stunted piece of shit wolf boy is going to take him away from me." Athel stared Derek in the eyes with a murderous gaze before he climbed out of the pool. 

He was right Derek had to step up and become the piece that Stiles needed and he knew in return Stiles would be all the peace he needed. 

.......................................

"Stiles come on swim with me, forget about making food I want to see you in your trunks." Athel corned Stiles against the kitchen cabinet. 

"Is my body all you think about?" Stiles smiles happy to take a break from preparing food.

"No I also think about our bodies together sliding against each other creating delicious friction and thundering heart beats." Athel smiled and pulled Stiles with him towards the back door leading out to the pool.

"Mmhmmm and your sure its not just my body your thinking of." Stiles grins. 

"I'm sure." Athel kisses him chastely almost friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pool day part three tomorrow! Lol comment what will Derek do to get Athel to trust him? Tell me lol! ❤❤ love ya


	14. Intéressant part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splash around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short just wanted to wrap up pool day on a good note and a tiny bit of mystery barely but there
> 
> Sorry this is late painting your house is not as easy as it seems

Derek played Athel's words over and over again in his head picking through and sorting them pushing some away gripping tight to others. Maybe he had been cruel to Stiles, trying so hard to control his desires that he didnt notice Stiles' issues. The thing is he didn't know, why didn't he know how couldn't he know?! He was so caught in his own world and his own problems that he completely dismissed Stiles, only saw him as something he couldn't have not an actual person with feelings and pain. He was such a dick, Stiles deserved better. Athel was right, Derek had no right to chase after Stiles not after he's neglected him time and time again. 

........................................

Erica arrived at the Hale and could practically feel her Alpha suffering, that only meant one thing: Athel was here. She took her time stripping down to her bathing suit trying to listen to hear what was happening. She could tell none of the other betas were here just alphy and the stilinski duo. She made her way to the pool towel slung over her arm hair tied up in a messy bun, and pink bikini fit tight over her curvy body. 

When she stepped out on the patio Athel whistled at her grinning and splashing Derek probably purely because he didn't like it. Athel had a tendency to irritate Derek and like it. Much like Stiles tendency to irritate Derek accept Stiles usually got his head slammed into something after and Athel usually made out with Stiles after, much like he was doing now. Erica wasn't ashamed of wanting to be the cream in that Oreo, but she was kind of sad for leaving Derek out. Him and her both had a thing for Stiles accept her thing could spread to friends and family and Derek wasn't the type to share with anyone. 

"Get in the pool!" Athel splashed water in her general direction. 

"Whoo!" She dived into the water darting over to Athel and Stiles who were clapping and grinning like a pair of idiots. Derek just kind of scowled. 

"Derek why are you all the way over there? Get over here!" Athel beamed, it was suspicious to say the least. Whatever it was Derek still swam over to them. 

Stiles grinned, also suspicious. It all became clear when both the Stilinski's attached themselves to Derek wrestling him playfully, Derek tried to shake them off but then Erica joined in climbing on Derek's torso like a rock wall. 

They were all laughing and giggling when Isaac showed up, he gaped at them for a second because while it was unsurprising to see Erica and her new favorite boy toys having fun it wasn't as common to see his Alpha smiling laughing and splashing water. It was weird to say the least. But Isaac didn't want to spoil the fun so he jumped in and began splashing and smiling too. It was definitely his favorite pool day.

The rest of the pack poured in like that all gaping then joining. Even Peter was smiling from where he sat in shade watching everyone splash around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! Leave kudos! Do all these things or someone will send you a chain message in the next year of your life ❤❤


	15. Climbing trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athel hurts his hip and falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone has been deleting my stories all day so this'll probably be short just to give you guys some of the story today this was suggested and I loved it so…

Stiles didn't know a lot of things, things like how do werewolves exist, why doesn't everyone cherish their family, why do douchebags often get the girl, and when did Athel start liking Peter!?

Well Stiles knows he just… doesn't know, that doesn't make sense but its true. And he doesn't know what's up with the Stilinski's pine after the Hale's thing, but he does know Peter is creepy and bad news and almost as smart as he thinks he is- smart people are dangerous as Peter has proven time and time again. His cleverness rivals Stiles own which equates to Athel cause lets be serious they are the same person just with enough difference to be able to get along. And they are both sassy and blunt and mean, they'd rip each other apart before the first kiss. And how doors he know Peter won't date him because of Athel's relationship with Stiles. To some people this is abnormal shit, though those people have no idea how abnormal shit can actually factually get. Stiles is worried. 

Yesterday at training Athel fell out of a tree and messed up his hip and Peter did that freaky "I can take your pain away for the small fee of your soul" thing. Okay he didn't charge Athel his soul but still its something crazy Peter would do. He could imagine how Athel would turn that nickname into a sexy moan just to please some sick part of piece of Peter Hale. 

Ever since Peter healed him Athel has been all rainbows and butterflies and is getting if its possible- less affectionate with Stiles- all because creepy Peter healed his hip whilst Athel was very much commando it was boarder line mutual masturbation type sex that Athel will not be having with out Stiles present ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is this going you ask… where ever you want it to go crazy awesome people, suggest suggest!!! ❤❤ oh and Athel's thoughts about the situation coming tomorrow if my phone doesn't try to kill my writing again


	16. Trees are awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Athel became obsessed with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've had a crazy couple days and my phone kept deleting and my desk top hates me. But I'm back.

Training. Training was the best thing Derek had ever thought of, at least in Athel's book. And trees. Trees were the best thing- whoever made them- thought of. It didn't matter it was the best thing since… since Stiles was born. Athel did not like falling out of trees or injuring his hip- he needed his hips… for extra curricular activities…. Also maybe Athel should start wearing underwear when he climbs trees or trains in general, or maybe everyday. But that seemed like a lot of work. 

Plus if he had worn underwear he wouldn't know how good Peter's heavy hand felt taking away his pain. And wasn't that beautiful in its self Peter Hale the closest person to him outside of his family taking away his pain. Healing and coddling him like he was something precious and priceless, for lack of a better word Peter made him feel like a princess. Appreciated and loved. Athel has never asked anybody for that and the person he cares for the most gives him that all the time, maybe Peter can fill Stiles shoes after he inevitably loses him to Derek. 

That was the real problem, Derek was getting his act together, listening to Stiles' always wonderful suggestions, communicating with his betas, joining in on the fun and bonding, he was becoming someone Stiles wouldn't be able to resist, a strong leader. It was scary knowing that shortly he'd be missing a chunk of himself, but when Peter touched him not trying to hold back his worry just focussed on making sure Athel was okay he felt like he could fill that Stiles shaped hole. Maybe that's all the wrong reason to love someone but Athel has never claimed to be a completely "right" person when it came to the people he loved. 

.........................................

 

"So you like him…?" Stiles eyebrows were knitted together in that adorkable confused face that made Athel want to kiss him. 

"I do." I said as seriously as possible without sounding like an angst teen vampire. 

"More than me?" Stiles didn't even try to keep the sadness out of his voice. 

"Do you like Derek more than me?" I tried not to sound bitter. 

"What would make you think that!?" Stiles looked impossibly sadder yet boiling with anger at the same time. 

"What would make you think I like Peter more than you!? I love you more than anyone in this whole world! So maybe I do 'like' Peter more than you." I huffed. Stiles sprang lips crashing against mine. I didn't want to lose him but I needed to be happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short merr… but its late have to wake early tomorrow 
> 
> But comment  
> How does Derek show Stiles he really cares for him?   
> How does Athel seduce Peter?   
> Pack's reaction to this madness?


	17. Hang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fallout… everyone's here.

Stiles has never been so happy yet so sad at the same time. 

...............................................

They were at the Hale house in the forest, the whole pack minys Peter taking a second stab at tree climbing and trusting eachother. Athel was smiling at the bottom of a particular tree while the rest of the pack made confused slash freaked out faces at him. They couldn't understand his new infatuation with Peter and neither could Stiles frankly. Peter was creepy on a good day and sassy slash terrifying on a not so good one. And Stiles absolutely did not trust him, Peter was conniving and had too little to live for to be actually called safe. But Athel liked him, why Stiles may never know. 

"I wanna give this one another go." Athel smiled cheerily. He beamed up at the tree he had fallen out of just a day ago. 

"Why so you can fall again." Stiles scoffed. Athel's smile fell as he looked at Stiles. Stiles automatically felt bad for being the one to ruin his moment. 

"Oh right I forgot its only okay for one of us to fall. The other just had to hang back and watch." Athel spit and Stiles knew he wasn't talking about trees anymore. 

"Well maybe the other cant bear to see him fall and get hurt especially by older scarier trees like this one!" Stiles huffed. 

"Or maybe he just wants to make sure there is always someone there to catch him." Athel sighs looking disappointed and broken. 

"Athel you know that's not how I feel." Stiles looks into Athel's eyes trying to reach a place of mutual understandment. Athel just stares back carefully blank. 

"Then why can't I be happy? Why can't I have atleast someone to be with? Don't I deserve some happiness too Stiles?" Athel wrings his hands. 

"More than anyone and that's why I don't want you to get hurt! Don't climb the tree!" 

"I don't want you to get hurt either! You tell me not to climb older trees but your the one climbing the fragile broken ones that easily snap under your weight and leave you bloody and broken too! So don't tell me what trees to climb I always support you even when I don't trust said tree and I never pull you away from said tree the way I want to, the way I want to pull you away from this whole fuckin' forest of bad trees you've chosen to try to support you. So I'll repeat I am going to climb whatever tree I want to climb, maybe all the old scary trees in the whole wide world if I want to. Either your with me or your not." 

"You think I've picked the wrong trees a whole forest?!" Stiles fumes. 

"Oh come on we know you guys aren't talking about trees!" Jackson snaps.

"Example A: bullied you for years, I know this because you forget he used to bully me too us both together I was there with you. Example B: your biggest crush, who from what I can tell because of lack of stories and closeness probably hasn't talked to you from the time highschool started up until a couple weeks ago. Example C: your supposed best friend yeah he's there when you wake up telling you stories about Allison and he cancels on game nights to be with Allison he doesn't really hear your problems because he's too worried about his frankly unstable and unhealthy relationship. Example D: your new biggest crush who's broken beyond belief and compensates with anger, hostility, and violence that I've seen proof of being as though there's a dent in your steering wheel. Who also can't get his head out of his ass long enough to notice that you would be too good for him in ways he doesn't deserve just like you are with all the members of this misfit pack. I've been trying not to say anything and trying to let you open up and trying to see what you see in these people, what I once saw in some of them but all I can see is the way they hurt you. And besides I know your still going to love them I don't know why but I know your stubborn and you'll love them until they're whole again no matter how much they hurt you and you are going to have that and you and broody McAlphapants will eventually work out and all your hurt will have paid off and you will be happy, then what will become of me? What am I Athel your cousin who you once had a creepy incest relationship with har har? Let's face the facts Stiles no matter how much you love me now I'm just a place filler until you find the real thing, and I'm fine with that I want you to be happy but I also want me to be happy not just somewhere watching you grow old in love or worse not near you at all. So your going to have to make a choice let me find my own love or be that love you can't be selfish and make me stay with you while you find your happiness elsewhere. I mean don't we both deserve to be happy?" 

The pack is shell shocked. And most of them can't help but feel bad for how they've treated Stiles. 

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Stiles walks over to Athel cupping his jaw and looking Athel right in the eyes. "You are the person I care about most in this world and your the only person who's always honest with me and I can always be honest with, just tell me how you feel. I'm happy your putting up with the pack for me even of you don't like our relationships and what nots. I'm glad you thought about me and didn't reject them knowing I would go if you wanted to. Part of the reason I love you so much is because you're dependable and I didn't want you to change once you were in a relationship or love me less and I know that's all selfish but I just got you back and didn't want to lose you again especially to crazy Peter well rePeter whatever he is I just need you more than anything else even if its strictly PG brotherly cousins." Stiles wraps Athel in a bone crushing hug. 

"PG yeah right!" Erica scoffs squeezing between them into the hug, they just smile and kiss her cheeks. 

"I'm so glad Peter wasn't here to see that." Athel sighs. 

"Wrong." Peter calls from the top of the big tree. 

"Well fuck me." Athel burries his face between stiles' and Erica's bodies, just as the pack erupts with a fit of laughter. Athel peeks up to see the determined scowl Derek is sporting and knows his and Stiles' first date is not far off at all. This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courting and awko taco first dates next chapter! And Athel starts his seduction. And puppy piles!


	18. You drive me crazy! Don't call me baby!

Awkward. The word that describes Stiles Stilinski's life. He can't even pretend otherwise. 

1:has incest relationship with first cousin  
2:hangs out with werewolves  
3:one is undead  
4:said undead were and cousin are in a sort of battle of "I want you. Don't touch me!"   
5:may be being asked out on a date by the hottest guy in the world/alpha werewolf

What is his life!

Maybe he should have his own reality show and claim it's science fiction! It'd be genius especially being as though even Stiles is interested in what direction it's heading in. 

"What?!" Stiles is pretty sure his jaw is hitting the floor comically because this just cannot be true! This is like alternate universe, canon divergence, never gonna happen but here it was happening! 

"Will you go out with me?" Derek asked again looking as insecure as Stiles felt. 

Stiles could see him self eyes like a deer caught in the headlights and mouth opening in closing, an absolute idiot!

"Yes!" Yes oh my god yes yes yes- he left that part out but Yes! Derek's shoulders sagged in relief.

"I knew it!" Athel grinned from ear to ear. Peter walked into the room looking at Stiles and Derek calculatingly. "Peter didn't I tell you it was going to happen!" Athel threw his arms around Peter. 

"Yes,yes." Peter pried Athel's arms off of him. 

"Oh don't act like you don't want me!" Athel jumps on Peter arms linking around Peter's neck, legs locking around his waist. "You want my lips all over you and your hands all over me." Athel has that evil glint in his eyes that Stiles knows means that he will never give up. And isn't that a weird thought Athel pirsuing Peter to the ends of the earth. 

"Why would I want that?" Peter asks exasperated like they've been through this a hundred times which knowing Athel Stiles thinks they have. Athel just smiles and looks over his shoulder to beam at Stiles. 

"You want me in your wittle pack right? Don't I have all the potential to be the perfect mate." Athel teases looking back at Peter. 

Mate. 

Stiles could be Derek's mate. 

What does this even mean.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this off the top of my head if u like it comment this is my first story in AO3 so I'd prolly give u my first born just for reading   
> Im open to suggestions love ya 


End file.
